kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flagpole
Flagpole, a once barren wasteland filled with magical bananas and various other non-important creatures, and very few regular users. Then came the "Great Migration" of the Boxinians...at first the Boxinians were not accepted into this mostly bleak community. Many fights and much drama ensued, but then they all put their differences aside and created a wonderful chatroom filled to the brim with random hyper children, various shenanigans and the occasional intellectual debate. Regs *[http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=35998304708&ref=ts Flagpolians]: self proclaimed name of the regulars of the chatroom, don't let anyone tell you different, if they do, We'll bring the duct tape, baseball bats, and a flaming barb wired 2x4. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Ooooog Ooooog]: The pride of flagpole, our wonderful Room Owner and trusted moderator. He came to flagpole known as his alias "Eleutherios" and quickly gained popularity among its residents, after a few months it was revealed to Flagpole that "Eleutherios" was really Ooooog's alt account, and ever since various affectionate nicknames have been given to him, such as "Ooogles," "Google," "Ooogles of Noodles," etc. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/xX1shadow1Xx xX1Shadow1Xx]: She is a Flagpolian formerly from "The Box", She is known for her acid tongue, quick wit, and broad musical tastes, Most enjoy her company, but those who don't understand her humor face her wrath, and her shanks which she made during her 4 year sentence in a siberian prison where she lost all of her toenails along with her eyelashes. edit : She hides under your bed *she doesn't look at your porn* and she has a shank! Edit: She does look at your porn, and she does not approve, unless it is lesbian porn. and of July 2 she plans on getting a epic mohawk for a box of cookies. Edit : Namelesswonder is not giving her cookies. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Wizard_of_dreams Wizard_Of_Dreams]: An amazing young user who believes he has no "social life" but who needs those anyway? At times he can be helpful and sweet , and at times he can be harsh and troll-like but mostly comical, overall Wizard is teh man, and is usually one who keeps the chat alive. edit : He is the only Wizard of The Flagpole, Everyone *except the trolls* love him for as he is the best Wizard ever. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Private666 Private666]: Originally known as "PrivateParts," "CaptainCrunch," or "GeneralMotors," Privvy is another well liked member of the Flagpolian Crew, he is known for making various alts to cause hilarious encounters with other users. He is kind, unless he encounters spammers or trolls. If that happens, he is known to fight, until a mod comes in. edit : He won't stop changing Namelesswonder into a girl. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NamelessWonder NamelessWonder]: Unfourtunately to him, he has become the butt of most jokes in Flagpole, but none the less, we deeply care and love our little wonder, no matter what he chooses. ;) edit : The small Wonder that was left to die in the Flagpole but was lucky to be raised by them has grown up to be one of them, Is looked down on as a joke by some, But he knows people like him. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/KrazieJT KrazieJT]: One of the few remaining original Flagpolians, He is an all around good guy, he is part of the "Crime Fighting Strippas!" and has a vast knowledge of various subjects, including which flavors of Function Drinks are full of win. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/i_luv_u109 i_luv_u109]: Don't let the name fool you, she can be quite brutally honest and surprisingly smart at times, but at other times she has her "Blonde" moments. edit : She has those moments where her ADD acts. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HeyTheGuy HeyThatGuy]: Another character from Flagpole, He is quite funny at times, isn't around as much as he used to be, but still a vital member to the Flagpolian team. edit: He is probably the horniest. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CatsCats CatsCats]: The tolerable asshole. We love you Tree. (Also needs to leave the wiki be. :P) ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gazelle Gazelle]: Another one of the Flagpole regulars, He disappeared a while back but has returned. He likes to be known as the Resident African Deer-like Creature... From England! :D ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/OneTrueDemon OneTrueDemon]: Is the one TRUE demon, The first Demon to enter the Flagpole and stay. He is the only Demon we accept. He always comes to the aid of the regulars, and has the ability to out-troll MOST trolls. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gosteve05 Gosteve05]: Goes by Steve, stevie, and Go, Steve came to the flagpole a simple boy, but once the Flagpolians put their influence on him, he became...STEVE! and none the less awesome. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Agent Agent]: Imfamously known for his secret agent skills, along with his seductive "Coke Can Tits" which now come in Coke and Dr. Pepper flavors, a much needed refreshment after a long day of gaming. edit : Namelesswonder's man. ;D ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/mythosgeek Mythosgeek]: He came to Flagpole from the Logging fields of his homeland of Ohio, Known for his big heart and Epic Beard of Epicness, The Flagpole's resident Irish Lumber Jack edit : His beard could take on Chuck Norris' beard. ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/sirchipnsalsa Sirchipnsalsa]: He is the Sir of Chips and Salsa. He goes by: Joshie/Chippie/Chip/Sir/Sirchip/ and Salsa. He is a true Flagpolian because he provides us with llamas, chips, and salsa. edit : Namelesswonder wants him to become a Dorito! ---- ---- Flagpole Regular's Join Date to Kong: ---- Ooooog: 03.29.2008 ---- xX1shadow1Xx: 05.31.2008 ---- Wizard Of Dreams: 02.24.2008 ---- Private666: 04.20.2008 ---- Namelesswonder: 07.14.2008 ---- KrazieJT: 02.17.2008 ---- i_luv_u109: 05.05.2008 ---- HeyThatGuy: 08.05.2008 ---- CatsCats: 05.23.2008 ---- Gazelle: 04.19.2008 ---- OneTrueDemon: 11.09.2008 ---- Gosteve05: 02.12.2008 ---- Agent: 06.01.2007 ---- Mythosgeek: 08.01.2008 ---- Sirchipnsalsa: 11.23.2008 ---- Flagpole Art! ----